Daring to Dare
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Six friends enjoy a fun dare night! Entry for the FanFicAwesome Gift Exchange. Review of my story Daring to Dare on the FanFicAholics blog at


**FicAwesome Gift Exchange**

**Title: **Daring to Dare

**Written for:** Genevieve

**Written By: **Carlette

**Rating: **PG-13 for a little FemSlash

**Summary/Prompt used:**

Characters/Couples preferred: any except Jacob/Edward

1-Couple of characters frequent a Wine Bar every Friday Night

2-A Park/ a Slide/ a Set of Swings

3-Two people enjoy a concert in the balcony section

4-Yoga Class

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer but I wish I would have thought of it first.**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Theresa...you hooked me up girl!**

**Song:** Sir Mix-A-Lot's Baby got back

"Okay, don't go to fast," Emmett whispered.

"Yeah, we should just take it slow and then just let it come."

"That's what she said!," he choked out a laugh.

"Uh, let's just do this."

~~~~~Start playing song~~~~~~

"Oh. My. God. Becky, look at her butt. It is so big. She looks like, one of those rap guys' girlfriends. But, y'know, who understands those rap guys?" Edward screeched in a high pitched femine voice.

"They only talk to her, because, she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay? I mean, her butt, is just so big. I can't believe it's just so round, it's like, out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!" squealed Emmett as he snapped his fingers.

As the curtains opened, the bright lights seemed to surround the stage. Edward and Emmett walked up to the center of the stage.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get _**sprung**_." Edward sings as he jumps in the air during the last line.

"Wanna pull out your tongue 'cause you notice that butt was stuffed deep in the jeans she's wearing. I'm hooked and I can't stop staring," screamed Emmett as he twisted up on stage, "Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha and take your picture. My homeboys tried to warn me but with that butt you got."

"_**Makes me feel so horny!"**_ squealed Jacob from the crowd.

"Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin, you say you wanna get in my Benz? Well, use me; use me 'cause you ain't that average groupie. I've seen them dancin'; the hell with romancin'. She's sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette. I'm tired of magazines sayin' flat butts are the thing. Take the average man and ask him that, she gotta pack much back," the boys sang together.

"So, fellas! "

"_Yeah!"_ answers all the males in the crowd.

Fellas!

"_Yeah!"_

"Has your girlfriend got the butt?"

"_Hell yeah!"_

"Tell 'em to shake it!" as Emmett turned around and shaked his full bottom.

"_Shake it!"_

"Shake it! "

"_Shake it!"_

"Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!"

Edward and Emmett finished out their performance with a standing ovation from the crowd. They left the stage bumping fist with the guys from the audience as they made their way back to their table of friends. The Eclipse Wine Lounge is the normal hang out for this group but tonight was special. It's the friends monthly dare night.

"Okay, Leah it your turn," said Alice in her high pitch voice.

Leah reaches into Jacob's sweaty smelling Seahawks cap and pulls out a strip of red paper.

"Oooh, the first location card of the night," screamed Alice. Leah rolls her eyes as she examines the piece of paper.

LOCATION CHANGE: _**Go and sneak into the sold-out Lady Gaga concert. Pick a friend to assist you. **_

Standing at the very top of the balcony section of the Seattle Center, Leah and Rose are laughing and banging their heads while Lady Gaga performs Bad Romance.

"I can't believe that guy, he really was freaking out," laughed Leah.

"I know but what was up with you?" questioned Rose.

"Well, it was my dare," smiled Leah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_How are we supposed to get into this place, Rose?" asked Leah while she cuddles closer towards her. It is 40 degrees outside the Seattle Center. _

"_Follow my lead," said Rose as she led Leah to the back door of the stadium._

"_Excuse me sir, can you help my girlfriend, here?" Rose whispered as she rubbed Leah backside in front of the security guard. Leah looked at Rose like she had gone crazy and whispered "What the fuck are you doing." _

_Rose shushed her. _

"_Um...H how may I help you ladies?" stuttered the guard whose name tag says Felix. _

"_Well, today is our anniversary and she seemed to have lost our tickets" said Rose. "I'm a big Gaga fan and I was looking forward to this concert for months," as she leaned over and kissed Leah on the cheek sensually, while bringing her right hand to rub against Leah's left breast._

"_Well, miss I could lose my j-"said Felix but he stopped short once he saw Leah grab Rose's head and put her tongue into her mouth. While Rose and Leah were busy massaging each other's tongues, Felix started rubbing himself in his uniform. _

"_Okay," he said breathlessly, "come in and go up the stairs on the right side until they stop."_

After the concert, Leah and Rose ran into Felix on the way out and were propositioned to meet him and some friends at the Hyatt for some "fun time." Needless to say, the girls laughed as they ran away to meet their friends at the park.

Alice had picked the last strip of red paper before the girls left to attempt to enter the Gaga concert.

LOCATION CHANGE: _**Go to the park and host a Sam says version of a yoga class. Pick a friend to assist you. **_

The rest of the gang headed to the local park after they witnessed Leah and Rose's little performance with the security guard.

"Wow, that was so hot." said Emmett.

"Yeah," agreed Jacob and Edward sighed.

"Uh, shut up and let's get started!" screamed Alice. "Jacob you will assist me!"

They entered a small fenced in school yard that had a slide, a set of swings, and a jungle gym along the right hand side. Because of the trees that surrounded it, the park itself looked like a beautiful meadow with all the pink and yellow wildflowers. Edward scaled up the fence like a spider monkey while Emmett and Jacob helped Alice leap gracefully over the fence into Edward's arms.

"That was so cute, babe." Edward said while Alice kissed his neck.

"Aw, so gross!" yelled Emmett. "We're over the fence so let's do this. My camera is ready to go!"

"You are so not filming this Emmett," said Jacob. "I do not need to see this on your YouTube channel."

"Okay. I'm ready so, Alice says _**grab your ankle and lift it up to your waist**_."

Jacob did as he was told and decided to start skipping around Alice.

"Alice says _**get on the slide and while extending your arms grab your knees and slide down**_."

Leah and Rose laughed as they climbed over the fence and joined Emmett and Edward who were catcalling Jacob, as they filmed him sliding down like a burrito.

"Alice says, _**stand on the swing then wrap your legs around the ropes then start swinging.**_ Now, Alice says _**flip the swing over the bars while in mid-swing**_."

Anyone else wouldn't be able to do this but Jacob is a daring and adventurous type of guy.

"Get down in downward dog position."

Jacob stopped and untangled himself from the swing; he continued to bend down on all fours and started barking and growling around Alice. He crawled towards the boys and started chomping at their ankles.

"Huh, I didn't say Alice says," laughed Alice.

Everyone continued to laugh as they made their way back to towards the Eclipse.

"Well, that was fun!" said Alice.

"Yeah I got a lot of great footage," smiled Emmett.


End file.
